Deux êtres
by Gaarasabla
Summary: Le monde est un arbre, les racines sont les tenèbres, les feuilles sont le peuple, les branches sont la lumière, et le tronc relie le tout. Qui est-ce? un Prince/Elika c'est une aventure pas un poeme d'amour d'ailleur je ne suis pas très douè pour ça.
1. prologue

Prince of Persia fanfiction

C'est ma première fanfiction.

Les appartiennent au personnage jeux vidéo MAIS les modifications des perso viennent de moi.

Prince of persia: Deux Etres

Le Prince est comme le jeu qu'il a un bandage une bras droit (celui avec l'épée ) et Elika est comme dans le  
jeu.

**_Prologue: Le sable et Le Temps_**

_Le sable ..._  
_Le temps_ ...  
Qu'est qu'un grain de _sable _dans la tempête?  
Emporter par le _vent _du _destin_, rien n'étant en ce monde.  
Le _vent_ est libre mais le _sable _va là où le souffle des dieus l'envoi.  
Et ce _silence _pesant sur moi, libre est-il?  
Je suis ce grain de _sable _emporté par le _vent _et _Temps_.  
Je suis en vie mais je devais mourir.  
J'ai changer le cours du _Temps_ marqué par ce _sable_ de couleur rouge _sang_ ...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Rencontre dans le désert**_

Je marchait depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines peu être dans ce désert de sables brulant. Je ne sais plus.  
Je marchait sans m'areter, sans boire ni manger, sans penser a autre chose qu'a "elle".  
Je ne pût m'empêcher de crier son nom.

_ Farah..._

Je l'appelait de toute mon âme mais je savait qu'elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne reviendra jamais, je le sais.

Tout a coup je tombe, mon esprit reajit très vite et je plante les griffes de fer de mon gant droit dans la paroit de pierre.  
Juste avant d'arriver tout en bas de la falaise, je saute, fait un salto et me reseptionne mais je me reçoit quelques caillou sur le tête.  
Je relève la tête pour voir si je peux sortir d'ici en escaladant la falaise, malheureusement elle était beaucoup trop haute donc impossible a escalader.  
Je soupir, me retourne et hurle le nom de Farah alors qu'une femme me tombe dessus. Elle me remis vite debout et me plaqua contre la paroi en me mettant une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends des bruits de pas. Deux gardes apparaissent sur le rebor. L'un d'eux dit:

«Je t'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas partie par la.  
—Retournons sur nos pas. Elle doit bien se cacher quelque part.»

Quand ils disparurent, la fille qui me retenait sans alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu.  
Je la poursuivit tout en l'appelant et lui demandant son nom.  
Cette fille, je la voyait dans mon someil, dans mes visions.  
A un moment elle s'areta car elle était encercle par deux autre gardes.  
Leurs vêtements, leurs armes, ...  
Tout me rappelait "cette endroit" d'où je me suis enfuit. Ce pourrait il que ... Non c'est impossible.  
Je saute du petit rebort d'où j'observait la scène en criant:

« Et ! Que ce passe t'il? On pourrait discuter un petit peu, vous pensez pas?»

Apparement non car ma phrase eu juste pour effet d'attirer l'attention d'un des garde qui fonça vers moi pour m'embrocher avec sa lance.  
Je soupir.  
J'esquive avec facilite, sort mon épée et contre attaque en lui arrachant son arme. Il s'enfuit a toute vitesse. Tout a coup, mon bras droit me fait soufrir, il me brule. Je sais se que cette souffrance signifit: Arhiman se réveillera bientôt.

«Merde, murmurais-je.»

Je vois le deuxième garde prendre ses jambes a son cou.  
Je me retourne et m'approche de la jeune fille: elle était pied nu, un pantalon noir arrivant jusqu'au genou, un joli haut blanc dessinant ses magnifique forme même si il etait un peu déchirer. Ses yeux étaient marron de même pour ses cheveux en pagaille ( elle est exactement comme dans le jeu).

«Pourquoi me suis tu?me lança t'elle sèchement.  
—Il n'y a personne d'autre a suivre dans le secteur a se que je sache.  
—Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Repars d'où tu vien.  
—Sa va être difficile mais je cherche...  
—Farah, tu l'a crier assez fort. T'a petite amie n'est pas ici.  
—Farah n'est pas ma petite ami. C'est mon âne.

_"pourquoi lui mentir, elle ne reveindra plus"_

—Tu as risquer ta vie pour un âne.  
—c'est une brave bête et elle transporte une véritable fortune en or.»

Elle me regarda avec degout et se retourna pour partir. Je la suivit mais... Lorsque j'arrive sur le pont en pierre, deux gardes pousserent un énorme cailou sur moi.  
Je me mît a courir mais je sais que je vais me fracassait le crâne en bas du ravin mais bon. Je voyait la fille qui essayer d'arrêter les gardes en leurs faisant de grand gestes qui ne servait absolument a rien puisque les blocs tombèrent sur le pont qui commença a secrouler.  
Je saute fait tout mon possible pour ne pas "l'utiliser". Tout a coup je sens quelque chose me prendre le bras mais manque de bol, c'est le bras droit et voilà que sa me rebrule de plus belle mais pas pour les même résons: cette fille possède le pouvoir d'Ormaz.  
Me voilà bien moi. J'ai vrament le chic pour attirer les problèmes.  
Quand mes pieds touche sol je lâche le plus vite possible la main de la jeune fille. Mais elle a l'air épuiser et s'efondre. Je la ratrape in extremis.

«Où allons nous maintenant?  
—Il faut... Le temple...  
—Rassure moi, tu ne parle pas du temple de l'arbre sacre qui retient Arhiman prisonnier.  
—Comment le sais tu? Me demande t'elle tout en me dévisageant.  
—Je connait pas mal de vieille légende sur un endroit secret cacher au milieu du desert."Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache"  
—Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Après l'avoir dépose délicatement sur le sol, je me mis a penser tout haut sans le vouloir:

«Merde, merde et encore merde! De tous les endroits de la Terre, il y en a un seul ou je ne veux pas aller et bien sur comme un imbécile j'y vais! Je savait que j'etait indiot mais pas a ce point!»

La fille me regarda d'un mauveuse oeil puis se mît difficilement debout.  
Tout a coup un voix resonna:

«Elika! Elika, tu ne peux plus revenir! Pourquoi t'enfuir!  
—J'ai encore fois en Ormaz. Il a toujours guider notre peuple.  
—Ormaz était il la quand ta mère est morte. L'arbre s'affaiblit.»

La denome Elika se retourna et s'avenssa vers la failaise qui surblonbait le temple de l'arbre.  
L'homme qui l'avait interpeller lui hurla une dernière fois:

«Elika, je suis ton père, je suis ton roi.  
—Je n'obeï qu'a Ormaz, lui répondit la jeune princesse.»

Et elle descendit de la falaise avec moi a sa suite mais juste avant de disparaitre de la vue du roi et père d'Elika, je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux. Il n'y a pas de doute la dessut, il va faire la plus grosse conerie de sa vie.

Je m'elance a la poursuite d'Elika et l'aide a tourne une sorte de roue qui permit a la porte de s'ouvrir.  
Une fois a l'intérieur du Temple après avoir de nouveau aider Elika a ouvrir un deuxième porte, nous nous retrouvons dans un grande salle avec en son centre un arbre blanc d'où s'échappait une sorte d'aura bleu.  
Vraiment je suis dans la merde. Sous le sol se trouve un Dieu des tenebres qui veux sortir et qui m'attire et l'arbre, même si je n'ai rien de personnel contre eux et que cet arbre blanc est très beau, rien que de le voir me donne envi de vomir. Enfin, à moitie.  
Elika se mît a parler et le ton de sa voix me fit un peu un effet de nostalgie:

«Merci de m'avoir accompagne jusque ici, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu ferais mieu de repartir.  
—Ma place est nul part mais je suis d'accord pour retrouver Farah mais comment dire... Je ne peux pas»

Elika me regarda avec une expression qui m'incitait a dire pourquoi.

«On va faire simple alors, dis-je en soupirant, je suis attire par cette endroit et ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne te dir...  
—Elika! me coupa le père de la jeune fille qui venait d'arrive.  
—Et on discutait, le nouveau. Alors un peu de respet pour tes ancêtres. m'enervegent en fixant le roi.»


	3. Chapter 2

**_Cha__pitre 2:«C'est notre dernière espoir.»_**

—Elika! me coupa le père de la jeune fille qui venait d'arrive.  
—Et on discutait, le nouveau. Alors un peu de respet pour tes ancêtres. m'enervegent en fixant le roi.»

Celui ci sortit son épée et se dirigea vers moi. Nouveau soupir de ma part.  
C'est vraiment pas mon jour.  
Je sors également mon épée et fonce sur le roi pendant qu'Elika essayait vainement de trouver un sens a mes paroles car il est sencer etre plus vieu que moi.  
Après quelques coup d'epee esquivé, quelques egratinure pour le roi et rien pour moi, J'arrive a faire tomber le père d'Elika et a lui plaçait ma lame sous sa gorge.  
Mais Elika me hurle un épouvantable "Ne le tue pas" ce qui eu pour effet de me mètre en rogne pour de bon. Ils m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ces ...  
Dans un cri de douleur, je lâche mon épée et m'effronde a genou au sol tout en me tenant contre ma poitrine mon bras droit qui me fait souffrir a mort. Pire que le feu, il me brule, me ronge.  
Alors que j'essayait de calmer la douleur, le roi en profita pour reprendre son épée et se jetait sur l'arbre pour le couper. A peine sa lame toucha le bois blanc qu'un onde de choc envoya Elika et moi contre le mur tandit que sol s'effondrait.  
Elika appela en vain son père car il avait disparue dans un océan de corruption. Et voilà comment on fait un grosse conerie. Merde!  
Je prend le main de la jeune fille et la tire pour lui faire comprendre que nous devons partir.  
Nous reussissons a arriver a la deuxième porte que nous avions ouvert lorsque nous sommes entre mais un monstre surgit du sol. Il était noir et sembler être fait a partir de la corruption.  
Je sors mon epee et lui inflige de sérieuse blessure pour le pousser jusqu'au bord. Elika prend appui sur mon dos et frappe grace a son pouvoir le monstre et le fait tomber dans la mer de coruption.  
Nous nous engageons dans le couloir menant vers la sortie.  
Le sol s'efondre par endroit mais nous arrivons a la sortie. Malheureusement un mur de coruption apparaît alors que je suis dans les air pour rejoindre la porte. Je me met en boule et traverse la coruption avant de mecraser contre l'autel se trouvant devant le temple.  
Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Elika se relever, elle n'a rien de grave, elle est juste un peu étourdit.  
Je tente de me mètre debout mais je m'ecroule a nouveau. Je me sens faible et j'ai horeur de ça. Je ne peux plus bouger. Merde! Je sais ce que ça signifit. Il faut que je me calme, ça va passer.  
Je vois Elika acourir vers moi. Encore Merde!  
Elle me demande avec un ton apeure:

«Est ce que sa va?  
—Ça pourrait aller mieu.  
—Tu as sûrement était infecte par la coruption. Laisse moi la purifier.  
—Ne me touche pas!» lui cris je.

Elika se figea quelques secondes avant de me demander:

«Si on ne fait rien tu risque de mourir. Laisse moi purifier la coruption avec la magie d'Ormaz avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.  
—C'est pas la coruption qui me fait ça. Alors tais toi et ecoute, je n'ai pas baucoup de temps.  
—Je t'ecoute.  
—Je vais m'evanoir un certain temps, ne t'inquiete pas, c'est normal donc tu ne me touche pas car je risque de as compris?  
—Ou...Oui.»

Je fit un sourir rassurant et je ferme lentement les yeux.  
Au début, c'est juste noir puis tout a coup, une incroyable douleur prend possession de mon bras droit. Je hurle de douleur, je hurle la souffrance.

Devant mais yeux défile des images du passe, du présent et du future. Je vois les images des corompus, de moi et Elika qui essayons de purifier les terre imprenier du pouvoir d'Ormaz, je vois aussi le moment ou la mère d'Elika est morte, je vois le moment ou Elika est morte egalement, le moment ou le père d'Elika a fait un marcher avec le Dieu noir. A l'instant ou la douleur fut insuportable, je voix Ahriman ensuite je le vois, je vois "l'autre". Puis plus rien.  
J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me relève un peu trop rapidement puisque maitenant j'ai une affreuse migraine.  
Je remarque alors Elika qui me regarde avec insistance et me demande pour la deuxième fois de la journée:

«Est ce que sa va?  
—Mais oui sa va. Tout beigne, a part que ton père vien de l'iberer le pire ennemi que ce monde n'est jamais porter et ainsi declancher l'apocalipse.  
—Se n'est pas la faute de mon père! Il a fait sa pour moi! commença a crier Elika  
—A OUI! IL A FAIT SA POUR SAUVER LA PAUVRE IDIOTE QUE TU ES DE VOULOIR ALLER AU TERRE FERTILE, AUX TERRE D'ORMAZ,EN TERRAIN SACREE!  
—Mais comment tu...  
—Tu es morte pour avoir voulus voir notre dernière espoir pour le moment. Si je suis en colère, pardonne moi s'il te plais car voir un pauvre con faire la même ereur que moi sa me desepere.  
—La même erreur? Mais comment sait tu pour les terres fertile?  
—Avant répond a ma question, qu'est ce que j'ai crie quand j'etais evanoui?  
— Tu as crie le nom de ton âne et des phrase que je n'ai pas comprit car elle était dans une autre langue.  
—Ok, merci.  
—Maintenant c'est a toi de répondre a ma question. Comment sais tu pour les terres fertile et le fait que je sois morte en essayant de les atteindre?  
—Quand je suis évanoui, endormit tout se que tu veux, je peux voir le passé ainsi que le future de se qui se trouve proche de moi. C'est plutôt pratique mais très douloureux. C'est pour sa que j'ai crie.  
—Mais aucun être humain normal ne peux fair ça.  
—Tu as le pouvoir d'Ormaz, tu es revenu de cher les mort et Ahriman tente de s'echaper de sa prison pas si éternel que ça alors plus rien ne devrait t'etonner non.  
—Nous devrons d'abord purifier les 4 premieres terres fertiles, ensuite nous verons.  
—Mais on ne pourras jamais y aller. Je te rapelle que je suis morte en essayant de les atteindre.  
—Tu n'avait pas le pouvoir d'Ormaz si je ne me trompe pas. Si ces terre on étais construite pour Ormaz contre Ahriman, on devrait reussire. Aller suis moi. De toute façon, c'est notre dernière espoir.»


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3:«Content de te revoir, Chasseur»**_

Nous étions partie du temple depuis environ une heure, nous venons d'arriver a la citadelle en ruine ou se trouvait le territoire du chasseur, notre première ennemi. La première terre fertile que nous devions purifier se trouvait à la porte du roi.  
Depuis que nous avions quitté le temple, ni Elika ni moi avons ose perturber le silence qui pesait sur nous. Mais Elika fut la première à parler quand nous somme arrive a la porte du roi:

«Nous arrivons a la première terre fertile. Il faut que nous la purifiions.  
—Si les corrompus reviennent au même endroit qu'il y a 1000 ans, nous rencontrerons le Chasseur.  
—Nous devons rester sur nos garde.»

Après avoir couru sur plusieurs murs, saute grâce à Elika et fait plusieurs autres acrobaties, nous réussissons à atteindre la première terre fertile. Mais sur cette dernière, le Chasseur nous attendait avec sa main métallique qui lui servait d'épée. Il poussa un cri et se jeta sur Elika. Heureusement, je fus plus rapide et je l'arrêtai avec mon épée et mon gantelet. Le Chasseur recula et me regarda un moment. Je lui cri en oubliant que Elika écoutait:

«Content de te revoir, Chasseur.  
—Tu la protège ? Alors que tu sais se qu'elle veut faire.»

Je regarde Elika du coin de l'œil et apparemment Elen a rien compris donc il parle dans une autre langue.

«Genial, soupirais je de soulagement. Tu sais très bien mon point de vue, Chasseur ou plutôt devrais je dire Hunter de ton vrai nom.  
—NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR CE NOM! hurla le Chasseur dans la langue d'Elika qui sursauta plus par surprise que par peur.  
—Alors bats toi sinon je te rappelle par ton vrai nom, Hunter.»

Le dénommée Hunter fonca sur moi dans un hurlement de rage. Nous nous battons quelques temps, lui attaque sans relâche et moi j'esquive avec aisance et élégance. Elika dût se sentir un peu délaisse car elle sauta avec une grâce féline sur mon épaule et resauta sur le Chasseur en utilisant le pouvoir d'Ormaz, action qui fit perdre équilibre au Chasseur. J'en profite pour faire une large entaille sur le bras droit du corrompu qui recula et sauta sur la paroi pour s'enfuir mais il se retourna une dernière fois et hurla a l'attention d'Elika:

«Il te cache certaine chose qu'il ne voudrait pas dévoile. Et ton esprit ne peux l'imaginer.»

Elika n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir sur sens des paroles du Chasseur car je lui pris le bras et la tira un peu vers la terre fertile. Je lui demande:

«Et maintenant ?  
—Je ne sais je crois que si...  
—Fais se que tu as à faire. Je n'y connait rien avec la corruption et la magie d'Ormaz.»

Elika se mit au milieu de la terre fertile et consentira son pouvoir en elle puis elle le relâcha d'un coup, purifiant ainsi la terre.  
Elika s'écroula à genou et me chercha du regard. Elle me vit assis le dos au mur me tenant la tête entre mes mains. Mais avant qu'elle n'a pût dire quoi que se soi. Je me relève et prend une sphère de Lumière qui se trouvait a cote de mou et l'apporta a Elika. Celle ci me remercia du regard.  
Je me retourne pour aller au mécanisme qui permettait d'ouvrir la grille bloquant la sortie mais Elika m'arrêta avec sa phrase:

«Pourquoi le chasseur m'a dit que tu me cachais des choses? Comment connait tu le chasseur et comment fait tu pour comprendre la langue qu'il parlait?  
— Sa fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup princesse.  
—Alors je vais simplifier: qui est tu vraiment?  
—Un pauvre type qui c'est perdu dans le désert en cherchant son âne charge d'or. Pourquoi cette question?  
—Je voudrais savoir ton nom.  
—Mon nom n'a pas d'importance.  
—Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ton nom.  
—Au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu, mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Et si tu veux qu'Ahriman s'échappe continue comme ça»

Elika ne dit rien mais elle regarda le soleil qui commençait à se coucher derrière les montagnes.

«Nous devrions restez ici pour la nuit, lui proposèrent.  
—D'accord.  
—Reste ici je vais chercher de quoi manger et du bois.»

Je me retourne et m'enfonce dans la nuit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de retour à notre "campement". Elika leva la tête vers moi tendit que je lui lance deux pomme rouge que j'avais trouve. Je dépose le bois sec pour faire du feu et frotte deux galets qui se trouvaient à proximité. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, j'arrive à faire quelque étincelle qui prend vie au contact du bois pour former un feu.  
Je me retourne et m'assois a cote d'Elika. Celle ci me tendit une pomme mais je la refuse d'un geste:

«Tu peux la mange, je n'ai pas faim.  
—Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps si tu ne te nourris pas.  
—Je suis sur que tu as plus faim que moi.  
—..., Elika commença à manger la deuxième pomme en me donnant des coups d'œil septique.  
—Fais pas cette tête, on commence assez bien alors il faudra continuer sur cette lance.  
—Justement on ne peut pas s'entendre si on ne se connait pas. Me diras tu enfin ton nom?  
—Non, mais toi, tu peux me racontait ton passe si tu veux.  
—Faisons un accord: je te dis des événements de mon passe et en échange tu me dis le tien.  
—Si tu veux.  
—Ma mère est morte alors que j'avais six ans. A cette époque notre cite était encore luxuriante et pleine de vie. Mais après la disparition de la reine, la cite s'est dépeuple et les ahuras ont fuis. Depuis, je vis seul avec mon père et quelques gardes.  
—J'en déduis donc que tu n'a jamais visite d'autre terres que celle ci.  
—Autrefois, il y avait beaucoup de voyageurs et de marchants, ils nous racontaient leurs voyages, leurs aventures, le monde extérieur. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons de la fuite des habitants.  
—Si tu allais quelque part, où irais-tu?  
—L'océan... C'est comment?  
—Dans le désert la solitude est pesante alors qu'en mer, c'est une sensation très douce. Tu verras princesse, si tu vois l'océan tu ne voudras plus jamais revenir ici.  
—Je ne te voyais pas romantique.  
—Tu ne me connais pas encore assez bien.  
—Et toi. D'où viens-tu?  
—La question n'est d'où je vien mais ou j'allais.  
—Et ou allais tu?  
—Je rentrais chez moi.  
—Et qui t'attendait?  
—Beaucoup de monde.  
— Parle-moi de ta famille.  
—Je n'ai pas de famille.  
—Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui tu te sens proche.  
—Je n'ai personne.  
—Toujours conte sur sois même, quel tristesse.  
—Donne ta confiance a quelqu'un et il te laisse tomber.  
—Tu ne ma pas laisser tomber.»

Je lui souris puis, sans répondre, je lui toute le dos et me couche pour m'endormir. J'entends Elika faire de même tendit que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4:«Parlons pratique, Alchimiste!»_**

Cela faisait une matinée qu'Elika et moi étions partit du repaire du Chasseur. Notre prochaine mission, c'était l'alchimiste.  
Nous venions d'arriver au chaudron, sa première terre fertile.  
Mais l'ambiance entre Elika et moi était tendu. Je soupirais au souvenir de ce matin.

**/Flash back/**

Elika venait de se réveiller et apparemment elle était de mauvaise humeur. Je lui tendis les quelques dates que j'avais trouvé en explorant les lieus pendant qu'elle dormait.  
Elle les mangea puis une fois sa tache termine, elle me demanda:

«Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ton nom.  
—Et tu ne le sauras toujours pas.  
—Je t'ai raconte mon passe hier...  
—Et je t'ai dit des choses sur le mien, maintenant on est quitte.»

**/fin du flash back/**

Depuis elle me fait la gueule. Mais je suis sur que sa va s'arranger.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers un mur couvert de plantes grimpantes. J'aide Elika a monte mais une fois en hauteur, la corruption se mit à monter, nous ne pouvions plus redescendre.

«Je crois que nous venons de perdre notre billet de sortie.  
—Nous risquons de perdre plus que ça.»

Nous continuons à monter grâce a plusieurs acrobatie tendit que la corruption monté.  
Mais nous nous retrouvons coince, la seul façon de monte était de courir sur la poutre suspendu au dessus de notre tête.

«Continue, me cria Elika.  
—C'est sur que la graviter n'a jamais tué personne.»

Je cours sur la poutre, m'aider de plusieurs anneaux pour ne pas tomber et pour remonter le mur suivant. Elika utilisa le pouvoir d'Ormaz pour s'aider.  
Une fois en sureté nous utilisons des sortes de tremplin pour glisser jusqu'à la terre fertile.  
Elika reprit un peu son souffle lorsque j'aperçus l'Alchimiste au bord d'un balcon:

«Il faut l'empêcher de...dit Elika avant que je la coupe.  
—Et toi! Descends de la! Tu n'a rien à faire ici.»

La forme noire disparut.

«Et voilà princesse.  
—Et voilà, dit elle tendit que l'Alchimiste réapparaissait devant nous.  
—Il me semble que cela fait une éternité que nous ne t'avons pas vus. Mon cœur en serait presque plein  
de joie sauf si tu aide une personne qui empêche mon maître de revenir sur cette terre.  
—Personnellement je préférais l'époque ou il était sous terre, mais bon.  
—Je vois que tu es toujours aussi ironique. Même si je sais qui tu es, je ferais tout pour que mon maître ressuscite, dit l'alchimiste avant de m'envoyer un vague de corruption que j'esquive avec aisance.  
—Tu as raison. Parlons pratique Alchimiste.»

Elika sauta sur l'Alchimiste avec son pouvoir, comme avec le Chasseur, j'en profite pour lui taillader un bras. Mais l'Alchimiste n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il me retint le bras droit avec de la corruption. Mon bras me brula de nouveau. Merde!  
Heureusement Elika intervint et me libera de la corruption.  
L'Alchimiste recula et dit a Elika avant de disparaitre:

«Demande lui son passé.»

Mais comme pour le Chasseur, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir sur ses paroles, je lui tire le bras pour qu'elle purifie la terre fertile.  
Elle concentra son pouvoir avant de le relâcher, purifiant ainsi la terre.  
Mes des que la magie d'Ormaz m'atteignit, je le vis, "l'autre". Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.  
J'aide Elika à de relever.

«Alors princesse, prêtes à continuer?  
—Oui. De toute façon, même si je n'étais pas prête, nous continuerons quand même.  
—Allez courage. La prochaine terre fertile, c'est sur le territoire de la concubine.»


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5:«Ma cher Concubine»**_

La nuit allait bientôt tomber quand nous somme arriver a la grotte dans le palais royal.

«Il va falloir descendre, dis-je.  
—Autrefois il y avait des passerelles pur rejoindre le bas. La corruption les a fait disparaitre. On va se débrouille sans.  
—Il y a des poteaux la bas, on peut les rejoindre et descendre ensuite.  
—Je te laisse y allé en premier.»

Je ris un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère puis je m'élance à l'assaut des poutres qui soutenait les anciennes passerelles. La premier tient le coup mais lorsque mes mains touchèrent la deuxième, elle disparue comme par magie. Alors que je tombais, je ne pus me retenir de penser:

_Quel idiot! J'ai oublié que la concubine utilise des illusions._

Je me réceptionne pas trop mal sur la terre fertile avec Elika qui atterri sans dommage avec son pouvoir à cote de moi. Je lève la tête pour voir de où exactement je suis tombé et, surprise, d'un endroit beaucoup trop haut pour un être humain, Merde! Elika allait me poser des questions.  
Au moment ou cette dernière allait me questionner, elle fut piéger par de la corruption.

«Elika! Sa va?  
—C'est la concubine, elle...AAAAAH.  
—Pauvre petite princesse, dit la concubine qui venait d'apparaitre, laisse moi abréger ta douleur.»

Elle serra son point et la corruption se resserra autour d'Elika qui hurla de nouveau. Sans attendre je cour sur le mur et m'aide d'un anneau pour monter sur l'endroit ou la corrompue se tenait.  
Dans un saut je dégaine mon épée et drape la concubine qui disparue au contact de la lame.  
Une illusion, pense-je.  
La concubine réapparue a un autre endroit. Je redescendis sur la terre fertile et regarda la corrompue avant de lui crier:

«Ma cher concubine! Quel joie de te revoir. Je me serais presque lassé de la vie sans te voir.  
—Mon Prince, il semblerait que ta joie ne sois pas partage car vois tu, tu ne peux me leurrer avec tes mensonges. Pas comme elle, dit la corrompue en bougeant le bras.  
—AAAAAAAAAAAH!hurla Elika  
—Il semblerait également que te ne puisse te lasse de ta vie vu que tu n'es plus vivant.»

Elika malgré la douleur, me regarda bizarrement

«Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle, mais si tu veux me chercher.»

Je disparue du champ de vision de la concubine et d'Elika puis dans la seconde qui suivit...

«Et bien tu m'a trouve!» dis je en frappant l'illusion de la concubine.

Je redescendis sur la terre fertile ou Elika qui avait été libérer et la corrompue se trouvait.  
Heureusement Elika, malgré son étonnement, ne me posa pas de question. Nous combattons ensemble la concubine qui, au bout d'un moment fini par fatigue et battre en retraite.  
Mais avant de disparaitre elle s'adressa a Elika:

«Son rang est le même que le tien mais si tu le tue le monde disparaitra.»

Elika couru vers la terre fertile sans réfléchir pour la purifier.  
Une fois son pouvoir libérer et la terre purifie, elle me regarda bizarrement et me demanda:

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort en tombant d'aussi haut? Pourquoi la concubine t'appelle "Prince"? Et comment connais tu les corrompus?  
—Sa ne te regarde pas, dis je en soupirant.  
—Oh si sa me regarde! Dis moi tout et maintenant.  
—La dernière fois qu'une femme a su mon passe, elle a essayé de me tuer.  
—Te tuer?  
—Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié.  
—apprécier quoi? Tu tourne autour du pot.  
—Disons que...que...»

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je ne peux plus parler. Je n'ai plus de force.  
Je m'écroule sous les yeux inquiets d'Elika. Je comprend vite la raison de mon malaise.  
"L'autre"  
Mon bras droit me brule, le vrai but de l'alchimiste n'était pas de me tuer mais de baisser ma garde pour lui permettre de se manifester.  
Merde!  
Mon esprit commencé de tomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Je réussis à murmurer a l'intention d'Elika:

«De...l'eau...»

Elle se leva vite mais l'eau était beaucoup trop éloigner de la plateforme dans le ravin.  
Elle me rejoignit sans eau et me regarda avec des yeux emplis de peur et de tristesse.  
Quels beaux yeux, c'est la seconde fois qu'on me regarde de cette façon.  
Mon bras me brula de nouveau mais beaucoup plus violement, je ne pus me retenir un gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux.  
Tout a coup, quelque chose de chaud me tomba sur le visage.  
Une larme?  
Je rouvris les yeux et vis Elika qui s'était penché vers moi en pleurant. Je souris pour la rassurer:

«Pleure...pas...  
—S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas toute seule, je...»

Elle fut coupée par un doux baiser. J'avais uni mes dernières forces pour coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se figea instantanément.  
Lorsque je brise me baiser, elle me mit une claque bien mérite.  
Je me suis laissé aller. Elle ressemble tellement à Farah que je n'ai pas pu résister.  
Cette penser me fit sourire. Je n'allais pas crever mais je me renvoyer dans cette scène comme la dernière fois sauf que les rôles étaient inversés.  
Mon bras me rebrula de plus belle, m'arrachant un second gemissement de douleur.

Mon esprit tomba dans l'inconscience.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6:«Où est passé ton honneur guerrier!»**_

_J'étais dans une immense salle au marbre blanc, à la statue d'or et au majestueux trône d'ivoire et de pierres précieuses. je la reconnu aussitôt: la salle du trône de Babylone, ma ville natal._  
_Je m'approche du trône mais au moment où je l'effleure du doigt, un rire diabolique se fit entendre._  
_Assi sur le trône se trouvait "l'autre" qui me regardait avec un air sarcastique._

_«On dirait bien que je te dérange petit Prince. Si tu m'avais gentiment laissé ta place, je me serais fait une joie de tuer ta nouvelle protégée._  
_—Et tu n'aura pas ma place de sitôt._  
_—Voyons, se n'est pas très poli de me parler sur ce ton mon Prince, tu me devrais un peu plus de respect._  
_—Pourquoi respecter quelqu'un qui vous gâche la vie?_  
_—Je la protège également ta vie car vois tu, ce n'est pas dans mes projets de mourir._  
_—Dit moi pourquoi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu avec chacun un corps tu as essayé de me tuer?_  
_—Si tu reparle de cet accident tu ne vivras pas longtemps._  
_—Alors dit moi quel est ton information si importante._  
_—Si je te dis qu'une certaine bête noire te traque pour te tuer et qu'elle est envoyée par le temps._  
__..._  
_—Et peut être qu'elle sera sur sa liste._  
__..._  
_—Apparemment tu as compris qui c'était mais tu ne pourras pas la sauver cette fois alors partons d'ici, je te le répète, ce n'est pas dans mes projets de mourir._  
_—Merde!_  
_—Tu peux le dire._  
_—Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire je m'en vais, dus j'en me retournant._  
_—Oh pendant que j'y pense, remercie l'Alchimiste de ma part.»_

_Tout devint noir._

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. Elika dormait a cote de moi. Son visage était magnifique. Je ne pus me retenir de lui faite un petit bisou sur le front.  
Je me lève sans peine et me dirige vers le feu presque mort qu'Elika avait dût allumer après que je me suis évanoui.  
Je remis du bois qui se trouvait à cote et fit le tour des lieux.  
Je reconnu la place du théâtre. Je me souvenais très bien de cet endroit. Il y avait des enfants qui couraient partout, des musiciens, magiciens, acrobates. Mais c'était autrefois, aujourd'hui ce n'était que des ruines recouvert de végétation.  
Je remarque une petite forme cylindrique. Je m'approche et découvre une petite flute, elle était en bois et couverte de petite inscription. Je la reconnu. J'avais déjà joué des morceaux avec cette flute, elle appartenait à un des enfants des rues avec lequel je jouais autrefois. Cette pensée me fit mal au cœur.  
Je porte la flute à mes lèvres et souffle dedans tandis qu'un son cristallin s'en rechape. Je continue de jouer jusqu'au petit matin.  
Tout à coup je sentis une présence dans mon dos mais ne prend pas la peine de me retourner. A la fin du morceau, je dis d'une voix calme:

«Bonjour princesse.  
—Tu as l'air en meilleur forme qu'hier.  
—On peut dire sa comme sa.  
—Qu'est ce qui t'es arrive?  
—La fatigue sans doute.  
—Ce n'était pas une raison de m'embrasser.  
—Ce n'était pas une raison pour pleurer. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas aime, dis-je en me retournant.  
—Ce n'est pas sa, c'est que... Dit-elle en rougissant et en fuyant mon regard.  
—Laisse moi deviner, c'était ton premier baiser.»

Elle rougit de plus belle. Je ris en le voyant puis je me lève.

«Bon plus que le Guerrier. Tu me montre le chemin princesse.»

Au bout de deux heures, nous somme parvenue à la porte de la cité, la première terre fertile du Guerrier.

«Quelques planche se bois aurait suffit mais sa n'aurait pas eu le même effet. Dis-je en voyant l'immense porte à moitie détruite par la corruption.

Nous glissons sur des restes de rue en ruine. Tout a coup, alors que nous allions arriver sur la terre fertile, le Guerrier apparue et frappa le sol violement faisant s'écrouler les ruines. Je réussi à changer ma trajectoire juste avant que le pont sur lequel je glissais s'effondre. Elika me suivie.

Nous avons réussie à parvenir sur des ruines a peu près stables.  
Mais elles commencèrent à s'effondrer. Je cour sur le mur le plus proche et je m'agrippe au plante grimpante qui se trouvaient là. Je les remercie mentalement avant de prendre la main d'Elika qui fripa sur mon dos.  
Après plusieurs acrobaties, nous arrivons sans dommage sur la terre fertile.

Le Guerrier se retourna et nous hurla:

«Meurs avec honneur!  
—Et gras plein de soupe, dis moi où est l'honneur quand on est mort?  
—Tu ne peux comprendre les vivants Prince, car cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps que tu n'es plus des leurs.  
—Même si je ne peux les comprendre, je ressens leurs émotions. Alors dis moi, où est passé ton honneur, Guerrier!»

A ces mots le Guerrier fut pris d'une rage folle et nous fonça dessus.  
Comme j'avais prévue sa réaction, je m'étais mis au bord du ravin. J'esquive l'attaque du Guerrier mais au moment ou j'allais le frapper avec mon épée, il de retourna et me fis tressaillir.  
Il voulu m'écraser sous son pied mais (heureusement pour moi) Elika utilisa son pouvoir pour bloquer sa jambe. Je me mis contre le dos d'Elika et poussa de toutes mes forces.  
Le Guerrier perdit l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas, il fallu qu'Elika me fasse la courte échelle pour projeter le Guerrier dans l'immense ravin.  
Au moment ou le Guerrier disparue, sa voie résonna dans la grotte:

«Ta chance finira par tourner car il te traque.»

Elika ne compris pas mais elle se précipita sur la terre fertile et la purifia.  
Comme avec les autres corrompus, je vis "l'autre" lorsque la magie de la Lumière m'atteignit.  
Elika tentait de reprendre son souffle.

«Alors princesse, on rentre au temple?  
—Oui, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le chois mais avant il faut prendre des sphères de lumière.  
—Les trucs brillant? C'est pour décorer ton futur palais?  
—Non, répliqua t'elle en soupirant, (NDA: je la plains, elle est tombé sur un imbécile.) avec ces sphère mon pouvoir grandit.  
—Tu en as vraiment besoin?  
—Oui.  
—Bon, reste la je reviens.»

Pendant environ une heure je me mis à prendre toute les sphères de lumière que je voyais.  
Lorsque je rejoins Elika, elle avait meilleur mine que toute a l'heure.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le temple de l'arbre.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Malediction et Mensonge.**_

**/POV Elika/**

Nous arrivons au temple avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais même si le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, les ténèbres d'Ahriman nous masquaient la lumière.

L'homme qui m'accompagnait me devança et se dirigea vers les gravure faites sur le sol, quatre brillaient d'une lueur différente. Lorsque je reconnu les symboles, je me suis dit que c'était impossible. Ce sont des plaques de pouvoirs crées par les ahuras mais elles étaient restées innactives depuis plus de mille ans.

Je me suis approchée d'une des plaque et je mis mes mains dessus. J'enttendis mon compagnon gemir de douleur mais je ne lui pretta pas attention. Je me suis dirigée vers une autre plaque en disant:

«C'est impossible!  
—Tu crois encore qu'il y a des choses impossible dans ce monde.»

Je touche le sol.

«Est comment explique tu ça? me cria l'homme en se tenant la tête.  
—Ce sont des plaques de pouvoir. Elle ont été créés pour protèger les terres fertiles. Et si nous les purifions...  
—Ahriman sera prisonnier et je pourrais partir après avoir sauvé le monde.  
—Oui.  
—Alors il va faloir que tu m'aprenne a les utiliser.»

Je souris et lui montra une des plaque:

«La rouge nous permettra d'accéder aux terres fertiles de la citadelle et de la vallée, nous l'utiliseront en premier. Pas d'inconveniens?  
—Aucun.»me repondit joyeusement mon compagnons de voyage.

Je me suis placé au centre de la plaque et je tint les mains de l'homme en consentrant mon pouvoir. Je me sentit quitter légèrement le sol et ferma les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de monde parallèle noir où les forme de bâtiment ressortait en bleu clair. Nous courions sur le premier mur pour arriver a la plaque. Mon pouvoir s'activa et, tout en tenant la main de mon compagnons, je me suis envolée comme propulsée dans les airs pour arriver à un autre mur avec une autre plaque. Après plusieurs acrobaties et plaques de pouvoir, nous sommes arrivé devant une immence porte d'où s'echappait une lumière chaleurese. Nous la franchissons.

Dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, je ne compris pas ce qui nous arrivait. Nous vîmes des visions, de moi, de mon père, d'Ahriman, de mon passé, elles étaient bleu mais passaient vite.

Tout a coup, les visions devinrent rouges, je vit un jeune homme courir sur un mur, le même jeune homme se battre contre un ce jeune homme essayant de retenir une jeune femme a la peau cuivrée, le jeune homme tenait une dague par le tranchant, son sang coulait mais il s'en fichait, la jeune femme tenait la dague par l'autre bout mais elle semblait au bout de force. Je l'entendit murmurer ces mots:

«Ferme le sablier, c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça.  
—Je ne te lâcherais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.  
—Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer. J'aurais tant voulu rester avec toi.  
—Et tu le resteras, je ne te laisserais paS.  
—Je t' la jeune femme avant de lâcher prise et de tomber.  
—NONNNN!»

La vision changea. Je vis le jeune homme a genou tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je vis ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Et je l'entendis murmurer:

«Tout cela et de ma faute. Je te le jure je refermerai le sablier. Pardon. Pardonne moi. Je n'aurais jamais du l'ouvrir et j'aurai dû le refermer la dernière fois,pardonne moi.»

Il enlaça une dernière fois le corps sans vie de la jeune femme puis il se leva et partit. Mais avant de disparaitre il se retourna et dit avec regret une dernière fois:

«Pardonne moi...Farah...»

La vision disparue et je repris conscience dans le monde réel. Farah... Non c'est pas possible. Je me tourne vers mon compagnons qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il était pétrifié. Je remarque une larme roulée sur sa joue. Mais il repris contenance et l'essuya d'un geste rapide et me sourit avant de me dire:

«J'ai l'inpression que je suis trop sensible a se genre d'histoire. Les visions viennent d'Ahriman?  
—Non. Elles viennent de l'arbre, c'est le temple qui se protège. Et dis moi, qu'est ce...  
—Attend avant une dernière question, c'était qui?  
—Je ne sais pas, je croyait que c'était toi.  
—Desolé mais je ne connais pas d'autre Farah que mon âne et je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de scène.  
—...»

Tout a coup je ressentis des frissons. Une peur immence s'empara de moi. je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ma tête me disais de fuir mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas. Dans la désert derrière nous, une forme noire apparu, elle se dirigea vers nous. Mon compagnon également semblait avoir peur mais lui pouvait bouger. La silouhette noire s'arreta a quelques mètres de nous, elle était grande, noir, elle portait comme un genre de casque qui cachait son visage. On ne pouvait diserner ses traits. Elle possedait également deux cornes l'une courbe vers le bas et l'autre vers le haut en forme de 8 alonge. Je vis la créature me montrer du doigt et parler dans un langage incompréensible.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers mon compagnon. Celui-ci eclata de rire soudainement. Se qui ne plut apparement pas a la créature car cette derniere s'avanca encore vers nous. Quand elle fut a un pas de mon coéquipier, elle s'arreta et me remontra du doigt en répétant les même paroles. L'homme répondit avec un ton froid après s'être calme:

«Tu rêve, je ne te la laisserais pas.»

La créature tendit sa main et une dague apparue dans celle-ci. Le jeune homme devint pale, très pale même a la vue de cette dague. Il répondit:

«Jamais! Jamais je ne les recréerais. Tu as pris mon royaume, tu m'a pris mon peuple, tu m'a pris Farah et Kaelina, tu m'a tous pris alors tu peux toujours crever pour les ravoir. D'après toi pourquoi je les ai sceller crétin.»

La créature ne sembla pas du tout aprecier car elle recula d'un pas. Tout a coup quelque chose s'enroulla autour de ma taille en me retenant les bras et me souleva du sol. Des liens noir me retenait et me reprochait de l'hideuse creature. Celle ci tendit une main vers ma gorge et répéta ses première parole incompréhensible. Mon compagnon devint encore plus pale si c'était possible:

«Tu ne peux inverser le cour du temps. Moi même je ne le peux sauf si c'est en raport avec cette abomination que tu veux que je crée. Tu peux toujours crever pour que je le crée de nouveau.  
—Je ne te laisserais pas le choix.» repondit la créature d'une vois sombre et dénué de sentiment.

Je fut surprise que je puisse le comprendre et encore plus surprise lorseque les tentacules qui me retenaient me libérèrent de leur emprise mais une des tentacule s'aprocha dangereusement de la tête et s'arreta a quelques centimètre de ma peau. Je ressenti alors une incroyable peur me saisir le ventre. Je ne pouvais même plus respirer tellement j'aivaos peur. Mon compagnon devint encore plus pale et au moment où j'allais tomber dans les pommes par manque d'oxigene, il céda:

«Laisse la! Je vais te les desceller mais ne la touche plus.»

La créature escisa un geste de contentement et la tentacule disparue avec ma peur aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Je repris difficilement mon souffle. Devant moi se deroulait une scène étrange. Un immence sablier vide apparue a queques pas du jeune homme qui tendit sa main droite vers cet etrange objet. Il déchira lentement le bandage qui entourait son bras laissant voir de symboles étrangers et ancien. Une forte lumière s'echappa du sablier tandit que mon allier recitait des formules en langue ancienne et lever son bras gauche lentement. Tout à coup un fouet d'argent apparu et vint se planter dans le bras gauche de mon compagnon. Ce dernier fit une grimace sous l'effet de la douleur mais ne baissa pas son bras. Son sang se mît a gouter petit a petit le long de la chaîne puis lorsque que le liquide rouge atteignit le sablier, il y eu comme une explosion de lumiere.

Lorseque je rouvrit les yeux, j'etait allongé au sol. Quelque chose de mou et confortamle me servait d'oreiller. Je me suis relevée doucement et chercha des yeux mon compagnon. Je me vis un peu plus loin accroupis en train de finir de remette le bandage qu'il avait sur son bras gauche et remette son étrange gantelet a griffe en place. Puis il se lève et se dirige vers moi avec un sourir.

«Alors on a fini de dormir princesse. Si sa te dérange pas j'aimerais reprendre mon gilet.»

Je remarque alors qu'il est torse nu laissant voir sa peau cuivre et parceme de cicatrice, je ne pus m'empecher de rougir. Il reprit son gilet qui m'avait servit d'oreiller et le remit avant de se retourner vers moi en disant:

«Avous que tu aurais aimé que je reste torse nu.  
—N...non, bredouille-je confuse.  
—Mais oui, c'est sa.  
—Et toi répond moi, qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est le sablier et cette créature? Et...  
—Attends, de quoi tu parle? Tu as activé la plaque, on a vu les visions et tu t'es evanois juste après. De quelle créature tu parle?  
—Mais la créature noire et les tentacules et...  
—Il y a personne qui est venu ici. A si pendant que j'y pense je me suis battu contre ton père, il n'était pas content.

—Tu as sûrement rêver. Aller on met le voiles, direction la citadelle au temple du soleil, c'est sa?  
—Oui.  
—Alors en route.»


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: Le temple du soleil **_

**_/POV Prince\\_**

Cela faisait près de deux heures que nous sommes partie du temple. Elika nous avait téléporter directement a la citadelle en ruine, la premiere terre fertile du chasseur, pour éviter de se refaire tout le trajet qui nous aurait sans doute pris une partit de la journée.

Nous arrivions enfin en vue du temple du soleil, qui d'après mes souvenir était beaucoup plus jolie au moment ou le soleil se couchait ou se levait car les ombres formait selon la date et la position du soleil un fleur ou un arbre. Ne me demandait pas comment a fait l'architecte, je n'en sait pas plus qu'un grain de sable. Elika commençait un peu a fatigait, tant et si bien que je dus l'attendre pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

«Maintenant que nous nous trouvons au temple du soleil, il n'y a pas beaucoup de moyen pour atteindre la terre fertile. Si nous accédons au centre du plateau nous pourrons ensuite utilisait les corniches sur la droite et les plaques pour monter, dis-je a Elika.  
—Mais si nous utilisons cette plaque nous pourront montait directement, me fit-elle remarquer.  
—Le problème n'est pas de monter mais d'éviter de se faire cueillir par le chasseur au millieu du vide. Connaissant les technique du corrompus, je te parie qu'il va nous percuter en plein vole exactement au milieu du plateau pour pouvoir nous affronter une première fois. Il va faloir être prudent.  
—Mais comment tu sais tout ça? Et puis comment connais tu les "technique du chasseur"? Il a été enfermé avec Arhiman il y a de cela 1000 ans.  
—Dans mes voyages, il m'a été donné la chance d'avoir affronter un homme ayant la même personnalité, têtu, borné mais reflechie lorsequ'il s'agit de tuer un prois. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choi de toutes façon, le chasseur nous affronteras sois sur le plateau sois sur la terre fertile alors autant être prudent tout de suite.  
—D'accord.»

Nous prïmes la plaque de pouvoir mais comme je l'avais prédit, le chasseur nous percuta. Je pris Elika dans mes bras pour éviter quelle ne se fasse mal. Je me suis reseptione sur le dos et comme d'habitude d'une hauteur ou je devait mourir. Elika m'aida a me relever, elle n'avait rien eu heureusement. Je sentit alors quelque chose coulait le long de mon bras gauche, du sang. Elika ne le remarqua pas mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer. Le chasseur fonça vers nous, Elika utilisa son pouvoir tendit que je me battait avec mon épée. Quelque minutes plus tard, le chasseur blessé se réfugia sur la terre fertile.

«Alors tu vois, je te l'avais dit.  
—Je commence surtout a me demander si tu es reelement humain.  
—Je le suis mais pourquoi cette question?

—Bon répond pas mais allons y quand même.»

Nous utilisames les corniches, plaque de pouvoir et autre, en évitant la corruption que le chasseur avait invoqué. Une fois sur la terre fertile, nous nous somme rebattut contre le corrompus. Une fois battue, le chasseur partit en retraite après avoir dit:

«La terre est la terre, le feuillage est le peuple, les branche est le traite, les racines le maître le tronc relit le tout. Qui est-ce?»

Je ne pût m'empecher de murmurer une fois qu'il disparue:

«Le temps aporte le lien de toute chose, et essaye si tu l'ose, de t'opposer a ton distin,sa force a travers les âges. Tu mouras le matin de ce meme outrage.  
—Quel est ce poeme que vous avez dit?me demanda Elika.  
—c'est un poème tirer d'un recit originaire de mon pays. Le récit de la guerre du traitre et du maître contre le temps qui passe. C'est une sorte d'histoire que l'on raconte au enfant pour leur expliquer la bataille d'Ormaz et d'Arhiman.  
—Et qui est le traitre, le maître et le temps?  
—Le traitre represente Ormaz, le maître c'est arhiman et le temps l'imperatrice du temps.  
—Ormaz n'est pas un traitre et Arhiman encore moins un maître, dit elle en colère.  
—Si tu entendait l'histoire en entière tu comprendrait cette appelation. Dans mon pays, les traitre sont sacrifier au temple de la lumiere pour leur m'effet, c'est pourquoi nous avons appeler Ormaz le traitre car a une époque les traitres était de simple vilageoi qui voulait remverser le roi tyranique. Une fois le roi remverse, ils ont sacrifier la famille royal au temple d'arhuman, ceux qui lui a donne le nom de maître.  
—Mais je ne vois pas le raport avec le temps.  
—D'apres la légende, les deux frères se sont battut a Babylone pour l'amour d'une femme, l'imperatrice du temps. Mais cette dernière mourut en laissant au Prince de perse le soin de vaillet sur la ligne du temps quand arhiman fut enferme. Après que l'imperatrice soit morte les catastrophe se sont déchaines sur Babylone réduisant le ville a l'état de ruine.  
—Mais Babylone est une ville sui a disparue il y a plus de mille an, avant la bataille non?  
—Lorsque Arhiman fut emfermee pour la première fois, l'imperatrice mourut en laissant au Prince de perse son pouvoir. Ensuite les éléments se sont déchainés et détruisit la plupart de son peuple. Le Prince demanda alors a Arhiman si il pouvait arrêter ses catastrophe en echange il le libérerait. Arhiman fut alors libérer mais ce n'était pas inscrit sur la ligne du temps. La Dahaka apparue alors pour la deuxième fois de l'histoire, c'est une bête noire envoyait par le temps et toutes les personne l'ayant vu... N'ont jamais pût dire a quoi il ressemblait. Le Dahaca poursuivit alors le Prince et Arhiman qui eux même checher le frère de ce dernier Ormaz, car malgré leur "pouvoirs" il ne pouvait vaincre le Dahaka. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au sommet du palais de Babylone, seul endroit encore épargner. Arhiman trahit le Prince et il engagea un combat titanesque avec Ormaz au cour duquel il fut de nouveau enfermé et surveiller par les Ahuras.  
—Et le Prince?  
—Arhiman de nouveau enfermé, le Prince avait rectifié l'erreur sur la ligne du temps, le Dahaka l'épargne mais en échange le Prince dit assumer son rôle de Prince du temps. D'après la légende il vivrait toujours mais je sais pas où.  
—C'est très différent de l'histoire des Ahuras.  
—Peut être que le Prince voulait efface son passage dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'histoire a été changer mais la véritable histoire est celle que je vien rapidement de raconté.  
—Et, y aurait il par hasar une Farah dans ton conte?  
—Oui, c'était la fiancée du Prince mais il fut tue lors des catastrophes. Comme j'amais beaucoup son histoire, j'ai appelait mon âne Farah.  
—C'est très intéressant.  
—Occupe toi de la terre fertile maintenant je ne voudrait pas revoir le chasseur maintenant.»

Après avoir purifié la terre fertile, Elika fut vidé de ses forces. J'ai donc propose de passer la nuit sur la terre fertile car le soleil se couchait.

Je suis parti chercher du bois et de quoi manger quand je vis une ombre bougeait. J'ai sortit mon épée. Soudain plusieurs corbeau noir comme la nuit sortir de nul part et se rassemblèrent devan moi dans un tourbillon de plume. J'ai ranger mon épée tandit qu'une silouhette se formait devant moi.

«Seigneur...  
—As tu trouvé se que je t'ai demandé?  
—Oui, les voici seigneur.»

La creature tendit un arc et un carkoi remplit de flèche ornée de plumes rouges sang. Je les prit en prenant soin de ne pas les abimer. Il les regarda un moment mélancolique avant de le redonner a la silouette.

«Fais ce que tu dois faire.  
—Bien.»

Les corbeau disparurent. Je suis repartit. Queques minutes plus tard, de retour au campement, j'ai donné mais trouvaille a Elika: quelques dates.

«Mange, j'ai pas faim.  
—Sa va faire trois jours que tu n'as rien mangé.  
—J'en ai mange avant de venir, dis je en m'assoyant a cote d'elle.  
—Au fait, quand tu parlait du conte, a quoi ressemblait le Prince?  
—Ses yeux reflète l'inteligence,  
Ses cheveux d'un noire d'ebene semblable a l'eau d'un ruisseau,  
Et si tu veux lui faire allegence, ne le regarde pas de haut.  
Sa force vient de ses ancien démons,  
Sa rapidité est sans nom,  
Sa grâces lors de nombreux silence, surpasse celle de sa propre transe.  
Son épée est la justice,  
Sa dague son pouvoir,  
Sa chaine sa prison  
Mais son sang est son savoir.  
Le Prince aimant la fille,  
La fille aimant le Prince,  
Mais par la mort furent séparé,  
Les deux amants encore enlacé.  
—Je ne me le serait pas immagine comme ça.  
—C'est comme ça que le décrit le conte mais l'ancien de mon village disait surtout que c'était "le plus grand héros jamais connu." Le vieux a racontait cette histoire toute sa vie et même sur son lit de mort. Je connais l'histoire par cœur. Il m'avait élevé alors que j'étais orphelin pendant une guerre.  
—Desole.  
—C'est pas grave.  
—Parle moi de ton village.  
—C'etait un petit village perdue au milieu du désert. Nous nous trouvions au bort d'une oasis. L'eau était telement claire et pure qu'elle soignait toute maladie. Nous n'etions pas très riche mais nous possedions de quoi vivre et les dieux avait bénit l'eau de notre village. Nous étions heureux. Mais...  
—Il s'est passe quelque chose?  
—Le Dahaka est revenu.  
—Quoi?  
—Notre village était le seule a connaitre la véritable histoire sur le Prince et comme il ne devait plus existait dans l'histoire, le... Le Dahaka est venu est a rasé notre village. Il ne restait pas un seule survivant.  
—Comment a tu fais pour survivre?  
—Je... J'etait partit pour...  
—Si tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parle pas.  
—Si, en réalité,tu es la seule personne a qui je raconte sa alors je continue. Lorsque le Dahaka est venu, j'etais dans le temple de l'eau, c'est un temple que le Prince aurait construit de ses mains mais seule les chefs du village était abilite a y alle. Je devait donc pas m'y trouvait mais je voulait ... Je voulais voler l'epee que le Prince avait laisse dans le temple. Je m'était disputé avec les vieux du village a cause de la légende. Je leur ai dit que l'on devait oublié cette histoire, qu'elle était fausse. Je voulait oublié cette stupide histoire alors je me voulait m'enfuir partir loin et découvrir le monde. Lorsque le Dahaka m'a vu il a voulu me tué mais il n'a jamais réussi a entrer dans le temple. Je devrait me vanter de l'avoir vu mais je n'aime pas me souvenir du passé.  
—Je m'escuse.  
—T'as pas a t'escuser, c'était de ma faute. Bon je vais dormir, bonne nuit.»

Je me suis coucher, lui tournant le dos. Je l'entendit faire de même. Je me suis mordu la lèvre jusqu'a sang.

_Mensonge!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9: Le moulin a vent. **_

**/POV Elika\\ **

Le lendement, je me suis réveillée avant l'homme qui m'acompagnait.  
Ce dernier semblait faire un cauchemar car il gémissait dans son sommeil. Je me suis reprochee de lui pour le réveiller mais au moment ou ma mai allait le touchait, il se releva et attrapa mon bras brusquement.

«Aih!  
—Elika?  
—Je voulait te réveiller tu semblais mal dormir.  
—Non, c'est rien.»

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

«Je... Non c'est rien, me dit il.

—Aujourd'hui nous irons au moulin.  
—Pardon?  
—Je dis que nous devrions nous dépêcher car le chasseur nous attent au moulin.  
—Oui mais...  
—Elika, on devrait partir tout de suite je n'aime pas cette endroit, il empeste.  
—De.. Quoi?  
—Ca sent la corruption de plus en plus.  
—Je ne sens rien. De plus cette endroit est purifié, la corruption ne viendra pas jusqu'ici.  
—Bon on y va?»

Je me suis leve, un peu en rogne car il ne m'avait pas écouté. Après deux ou trois heure de marche nous somme enfin arrivé au moulin.

«Je croyait que les plaques fontionnaient, dis-je.  
—Il va faloir faire le tour. Il y a d'autres plaques de l'autre coté.  
—Comment tu le sais?  
— Une intuition.»

Après avoir utiliser les plaques pour rejoindre l'entrée du moulin, mon compagnon me dit:

«Tu sais, a un moment de la vie, j'ai envisage de travailler dans un moulin.  
—C'est vrai?  
—Ahah! Bien sur que non. Il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux que de travailler dans un moulin.  
—Domage, sa nous aurais sûrement aider, dis-je en regardant la plaques coincé deriere des grilles.  
—Des engrenages? C'est plus facile d'apuiyer quelque part. Pourquoi il ont construit ces engrenages?  
—Peu être que ceux qui ont construit se molin voulait faire quelque chose de durable qui marche bien.  
—Dans les temples que j'ai visité, il y avait des piège, des interupteurs, quelques gardes parfois mais les engrenages j'avais toujours un levier pour les actiones caché quelques part.  
—Un levier?»

L'homme s'aprocha du mur en face du première engrenage. Il regarda vite avant d'apuyer sur une des pierre qui s'enfonce légèrement. J'entendit un déclic et les engrenage bougèrent tous seul, permettant d'utiliser les plaques.

«Comment... Comment a tu fais?  
—J'ai l'habitude.  
—L'habitude.  
—Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Allons-y.»

Nous utilisames les plaques et nous réussissons par arrivé au deuxième étages.

«Cette fois ci il y a trois plaques, donc le levier devrait être... Là!»

Il appuya sur une pierre qui s'enfonce egalement mais rien ne bougea.

«Merde! Le mécanisme est trop ancien, il doit être cassé. On n'a pas le choix, il va faloir les bougeaient manuellement.  
—Sois passient, la pascience est toujours récompensait.  
—C'est pas en attendant qu'arhiman sera de nouveau prisonnier.»

Après avoir passe plus d'une heure a résoudre le casse tête des engrenages, nous somme enfin parvenue a arrivée a attendre le haut du moulin. Le Chasseur nous y attendait comme prévue. Au moment ou je m'apretait a utiliser mon pouvoir au cour du combat, le chasseur réussi a parer une attaque de mon compagnon qui surprit ne pût parer la contre attaque. Je vis sur son bras ? une longue efilade d'où s'écouler du sang rouge. Mais il continua le combat comme si de rien était.  
Le chasseur fut battu et il disparue.

Au moment ou j'alait purifié la terre fertile, une flèche passa a quelques centimètre de mon visage et vint de planter au pied de mon compagnon.  
Je me suis retourné mais la flèche avait déjà disparue. J'ai donc pensez que s'était le fruit de mon imagination et je me suis concentré sur la terre fertile. Après m'être remis sur pied, je me suis avancer vers mon compagnon qui s'était acroupit.

«Sa va? Ton bras te fais mal?  
—Non, c'est rien. J'ai connu pire. C'est juste que je n pense pas que je puisse continuer tout de suite, il faut que je m'arrête un moment.  
—Arhiman ne se repose pas.  
—Je ne suis pas un Dieu.  
—Alors pour passer le temps raconte moi comment tu savait pour les mécanismes? Et puis que faisai tu dans le désert avec un âne.  
—Un âne chargé d'or pour être exact.  
—Et d'où venait cette or.  
—je l'ai "trouvé".  
—"Trouvé"? Tu veux dire voler.  
—Dans ma profession, on préfère dire que nous avons trouvé des trésors.  
—Un voleur.  
—Pas tout a fait.  
—Tu ne m'a pas dit d'où venait cette or.  
—Pres d'un village a quelques jours d'ici il y avait une légende sur la tombe d'un roi. J'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé, j'ai un peu creusé discretement et il y avait de quoi chargé vingt a tente mules mais les gardes sont arrivé. Bof j'ai pas a me pleindre j'avais pris de quoi prendre une retraite tranquille.  
—Tu a piller un mort?  
—C'est plus facile que de piller un vivant.»

Je le suis tourné lui montrant le dos pour lui faire comprendre ma colère.

«Tu me fais la tête? Bon d'accord, j'ai volé un peu d'or mais son propriaitaire est mort il y trois siècle.

—Raaa! Quequ'il m'a pris de te dire sa en plus.»

Je l'entendit se levait et commencé a marcher. Je me suis donc levée également mais j'entendit un bruis etrange.

Je regarde aussi vite que je peux en provenance de ce bruit pour voir trois corbeau avec des yeux rouge nous regardait. Ils senvolerent et disparurent.

Je me mît ensuite a suivre l'homme qui m'acompagnait pour la prochene terre fertile.

* * *

Je sais se chapitre est plus court mais les autres seront plus long (normalement, mais c'est pas sur.)

...

...

...

Dites vous pouriez metre des coms pour

-option 1: me feliciter

-option 2: me critiquer (je ne vous en voudrais pas)

-option 3: ce que voulez (m'aider pour la suite / dire se qui ne va pas / ...)

Je suis terriblement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. je suis nul en français.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU! ^.^


End file.
